Play Date
by Black.Rose.Authoress
Summary: Germania and Rome decide to bring their grandsons together for a play date. Things go as can be expected when you bring little Feli, Lovi, Gilbert, and Ludwig together...


A/N: Warnings for language and blatant ignoring of historical chronology ;P

* * *

**Play Date**

"Aren't children such a joy!?"

Out of anyone else in this sort of situation, Germania would have expected that sort of remark to be laced with sarcasm. However, as he knew _this _person well enough to know that he didn't even know what sarcasm was, he just grunted in acquiesce and flipped another page in his book, ignoring the sound of pottery breaking in the next room.

Rome was sitting beside him on the couch, squealing as he watched two of their grandchildren playing together. Or…doing something together.

The younger one, a little red-head that he seemed to remember his friend…enemy…whatever the hell he was, referring to as Feliciano, was currently attacking—or hugging—it was hard to tell, his younger grandson. Who was currently trying to get him off. As soon as he got an arm free, though, Feliciano would latch somewhere else.

"Love Ludwig!" he exclaimed. "Hugs! Hugs!"

"Aren't they adorable?" Rome cooed, his eyes gleaming with pride as he watched his grandson traumatize the other child. "He's just like me as a child!"

Germania thanked the gods that he hadn't known Rome back then. He was annoying enough as a full-grown adult. Just imagine him as an overly-hyper child…

"Don't you think you should check on the other one? I thought I heard something break," Germania replied, flashing the boys a distracted glance. Ludwig, his blonde grandson that had taken after him in most areas, looked up with an expression that plainly read 'can't I go home now?' Germania just ignored him and leaned back in his seat, flipping another page in his book as Rome actually took his advice for once and walked into the other room.

Rome was immediately greeted by the sight of Lovino standing beside what had until a few minutes ago, been one of his copies of a vase that he'd received a few years ago from Greece. The boy was a bright shade of red, his fists clenching and unclenching in anger. Rome just sighed and rubbed at the back of his head. At least he'd learned a while ago to make lots of copies of his presents due to Lovino's tendency to throw them at people who angered him. Which included basically everyone. "Lovino, how many times do I have to tell you to not throw things?"

Then he glanced toward the corner of the room, where Germania's other grandson was standing on top of the table for no apparent reason. He was resting his fists on his hips, his chest stuck out in obvious pride. The only thing that kind of took away from his rather imposing figure (besides the fact that he was only about three-feet-tall) was the fact that a cute little yellow chick was asleep in his hair…

Why? Nobody apparently knew. He'd often wondered if Gilbert was even aware about the hitchhiker. But then again, how could you not notice a chick sitting on your head?

The albino child immediately smirked when he noticed that Rome was looking at him and then stuck his tongue out at the irritated toddler. "Missed the awesome me, stupid!"

"Bastard." Rome wasn't sure how Lovino had learned the word, but he had recently adopted it as his own, using it to refer to anyone who irritated him, which included basically everyone on earth.

"Lovino," Rome attempted again, catching the child's attention. "Why did you throw the vase at Gilbert?"

"Bastard," he replied, continuing to glare at the other child with dislike.

Gilbert had probably done something to irritate the child. Which could have been just about anything. Rome sighed and just decided to lean down to pick him up, simultaneously making a mental note to clean up the broken pottery later.

Lovino squirmed irritably in his arms, not enjoying the feel of being raised off the floor. "Damn it, bastard!"

Ah yes, that was another of his favourite phrases…

"Why don't you come into the room with your brother, Gilbert?" Rome questioned, glancing back toward the table, where the boy was posing while making some sort of sound somewhere between a hiss and a laugh.

Gilbert stopped at the remark and then grinned, jumping down from the table and crushing a few of the shards underfoot with his boots. "Ok, Ludwig's gone too long without my awesomeness anyway." Then he ran ahead.

Lovino was still squirming around, cursing angrily as he attempted to free himself from his grandfather's arms. Rome just ignored him and carried him into the room with the other children, setting him onto the floor after a few minutes and then plopping back onto the couch next to Germania.

"Aren't they so cute?" he immediately remarked with a wide grin. "My little Feli is already a master in the arts. Of course, he gets it all from me."

"Mhm." Germania flipped another page in his book. Until he was suddenly attacked…

Gilbert threw himself on his lap, knocking the book onto the floor, and immediately started jumping up and down on his lap. "Opa! Guess what? Guess what?"

Why did he bother trying to get anything done when he was around his grandsons? Germania sighed, glancing down toward the book. Now he'd lost his place. After a few moments, he finally turned toward his older grandson and nodded once, his permanent impassive stare not even flickering. "What, Gilbert?"

"The awesome me taught Lovino a new word." Gilbert glanced backwards to the younger boy, who was eyeing his brother and Ludwig with envious eyes.

Feliciano hadn't even noticed his presence. Not that this was anything new. He tended to be rather single-minded. At the moment, he was too busy spinning around in circles singing "Pasta! Pasta! PASTAA!" to pay any attention to his older brother.

Ludwig was just staring at him as if he was trying to figure out how in the world to react to this odd little creature that was running around like a crazy person. And it wasn't even the Gilbert-version of a crazy person.

After a few minutes of attempting to figure Feliciano out, he gave up, and turned to the pail of blocks sitting next to him. And began to build a tower. A perfectly straight tower. _Perfectly _straight.

So perfectly straight that any engineer would have sobbed at the beauty of it.

And then Feliciano spun just a little too close and just a little too fast and lost his balance.

And knocked it over.

For a few moments, neither did anything. Feliciano just stared up at Ludwig in confusion for a few moments, obviously bewildered by his sudden arrival on the ground. Then his face scrunched and, before Ludwig could attempt anything, he burst into tears.

Rome was immediately off the couch again and kneeling beside his sobbing grandson, a handkerchief appearing in his hand which he used to sooth the startled child. Ludwig just stared at them with an expression that could only be described as completely and utterly freaked out. He hadn't seen anybody cry. Ever. And it was loud. And messy. And _loud_.

Gilbert just laughed in excitement from his seat on his grandfather's lap.

Germania sighed and then returned his attention to his older grandson. "What did you say about Lovino?"

"I taught him a new word."

Germania instantly felt a twinge of foreboding at the innocent-sounding words. "What new word?"

Gilbert scooted off at this and ran over to Lovino, who was setting out to steal all of Ludwig's blocks while he was preoccupied. "Hey, Lovi, tell Opa the word I taught you."

Lovino glanced up, looking rather irritated at being interrupted. "Bastard."

"No. The other word the awesome me taught you."

Lovino's face crinkled up slightly in thought, hesitating in his attempted theft as he tried to remember the word. After a few moments of Gilbert shifting his weight between his feet, the child seemed to remember. He stood slowly, still not entirely steady on his legs, and walked over to Ludwig, who suddenly noticed that someone was standing behind him. He turned…

"Fuck, 'tato bastard!"

For a moment, there was complete silence at his exclamation, Feliciano choosing that moment to quiet. Rome turned and stared at his grandson in surprise; Germania slapped his hand against his face and groaned.

Lovino glanced around, noticing that everyone's eyes were on him. For once.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Fuck 'tato bastard!"

After a few minutes of shocked silence, Germania sighed and rose to his feet, keeping Gilbert's hand tightly gripped in his own. "Well, we should probably be leaving."

"Aw, the awesome me doesn't want to go!"

Ludwig, on the other hand, immediately darted to his grandfather's side and grabbed his hand, as if begging him to take him away from these crazy people.

"Ah, Lovino, you probably shouldn't be—" Rome started, not even noticing his friend/enemy's hasty retreat.

"Fuck! Fuck 'tato bastard! Fuck bastard, damn it!"

And then Feliciano started crying again.

And Germania was gone. Gilbert complaining loudly as he was dragged out of the house.

"But I didn't even get to teach him the other words!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that was just a short little something that popped into my head. Not all that great, but I thought it was kind of cute. Just as a reference, age-wise I was thinking that Gilbo is around 7, Ludwig is like 5, Lovino is like 4, and Feliciano is maybe 3? Somewhere around there.

So it's hard to write characters when I don't have a basis to go off of, but since I'm currently learning about Rome and the Germanic tribes, I couldn't help it. Plus I like writing the Italies, Prussia, and Germany as little kids. So I just ignored my historical head!canon and the timeline and everything and just wrote it ;D

Oh, except for one random trivia fact that is historically accurate. Roman artists were obsessed with Grecian artwork, so they did make tons of copies of everything, which is really lucky for us historians (haha, ok…I'm not a historian, at least not yet…but whatever) as otherwise we would have lost a massive amount of artwork that tells us about Grecian civilization.

Um, yes... Now back to working on my other stories in progress...


End file.
